


Who'll stop the rain

by hudyjale



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, i'd say it's post s2 but it's not really that relevant, more Fluff than Angst actually, that's my kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudyjale/pseuds/hudyjale
Summary: Based on this prompt: During a thunderstorm late at night. Person 1 and Person 2 are sleeping over together and decided to go to bed to bed prior to the thunderstorm. Person 1 wakes up in the middle of the night to loud, crashing thunder, and tries to ignore it. They cannot go back to sleep due to the noise, no matter what they do. Suddenly, Person 1 hears “(P-person 1), can I sleep with you? I-I’m scared of thunder…” After a few seconds, Person 1 realizes it was Person 2’s voice, and, after laughing at them for a minute or two, lets them sleep in their bed. They cuddle until they fall asleep.It's not exactly like that but it involves a thunderstorm and being afraid of it. Jen realizes that Judy is afraid of storms and decides to keep her company.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Who'll stop the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Jen realizes that Judy is afraid of storms and decides to keep her company and she finds out why she is afraid of them.  
> Just a bit of fluff that I had to write after reading that prompt.  
> I hope you like it guys, and (like always) I apologize if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor take profit form this story.

The rain kept pouring down heavily. It had started an hour ago and it didn’t seem to be coming to an end anytime soon. The lightning brightened her room every few minutes always followed by loud thunders. She closed her computer and left it on top of the bed to go check on Henry. He used to be scared of storms when he was younger and the habit of checking on him when it rain stayed with Jen up to now. 

She made her way through the hallway and slowly opened the door to her son’s bedroom. He was sleeping soundly, holding close to him the wood bird that Judy had given him. Jen took a minute to contemplate him and thank the universe or whatever for giving her such a sweet boy. _Ugh, she was starting to sound like Judy_. 

Jen slowly closed the door and walked back to her room. She took the computer from the bed and put it aside, leaving what was left from work for tomorrow. She walked towards the window to close the curtains and saw that the lights from Judy’s studio were still on. _Judy’s studio_ she thought to herself. She couldn’t deny how good it sounded, how it made her feel a warmth in her chest that she had long forgotten it could be felt. 

She took her phone from the nightstand and opened it on the first name it showed on her message list. The last message made a grin come automatically to her face. It read _“ Waiting for you to get home. It’s Cherry.”_ and below that a pic of Judy and Henry in their kitchen making a pie. She tapped on the picture and stared at it a bit. _You’re getting to fucking soft, Jennifer._ She went back to the chat and typed: “You up?” 

The replay came in almost immediately: “Yes. I can’t sleep”.

“Don’t tell me a little rain scares you” Jen joked but soon realized that she might have been right about it when the writing bubble came on and off the screen as if Judy wasn’t sure what to reply to it. After a few seconds and some writing and deleting just a puppy-eyed emoji appeared on the screen. 

_Fuck._ The older woman felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she thought about making Judy feel foolish or embarrassed with her question. 

She followed her impulse and made her way downstairs, towards the kitchen. She quickly grabbed two glasses and a wine bottle and continued her way to the studio. 

As soon as she opened the door that led to her patio she felt the heavy rain on her, the intense wind making the drops fall in every direction. She ran the few meters that separate the main building from the studio cursing at herself for not thinking about grabbing an umbrella even for that short distance. She knocked on the door, making Judy get up from the bed. 

“Judy it’s me, open up. I’m getting fucking soaked out here.”

The brunette hurried to the door opening it for Jen to get inside and safe from the rain. “Jen, what were you doing out there?”

“I was mowing the fucking grass, Judy. What do you think?” she softened her voice and lifted her hands to show the other woman the wine bottle and glasses that she was holding. “I came to keep you company”. 

"Aww" Judy let out as she wrapped Jen in a hug. She soon let go of as she felt her own pj's getting damp. "We should get you out of those clothes, I don't want you to get cold" 

"Nice excuse" Jen replayed with a smirk as she followed Judy towards the small bathroom in the studio. 

"I wouldn't need an excuse for that" Judy turned around and handed Jen a towel for her to dry herself. She detected how Jen blushed at her words, loving the fact that their constant flirting always had evident effects on the blonde even though she tried to masquerade them. "Let me get you something to change" 

Judy got out of the bathroom and look in her small closet something that would fit Jen. She took out a purple sleeping t-shirt and some black sweatpants that actually belong to Jen and she wasn't quite sure how they had ended up there. She headed back to the bath and knocked on the door. Jen opened a bit and took the clothes from Judy with a quick thanks. 

After a few minutes, Jen came out of the bathroom changed in the new pj's and her wet hair up in a ponytail. Judy couldn't stop herself from staring at her. She looked so beautiful without any makeup on and her hair tied up. Her green eyes looked brighter under the soft light of the studio and the t-shirt, a bit to tight on her, highlight the shape of her body. 

"Are we opening the wine or what?" she asked as she sat next to Judy on the bed, extracting her from her thoughts. 

"Sure thing" she replied. "But don't you want to dry your hair? You're going to get cold" 

"Yes mommmmm" Jen said faking a groan. "But you have to lend me your hairdryer then" 

Judy got up from the bed and took the hairdryer and a brush from her bath. She made her way back next to Jen and sat so close that she was almost touching the other woman. She looked at Jen for a few seconds wondering if it would be ok to ask her to let her do it. 

"What?" Jen asked her, not being able to be under Judy's gaze for too long without feeling seen though. 

"Ca- can I do it?" she said, looking down to avoid Jen's eyes, waiting to be laughed at for such a silly request. 

Jen contemplated how Judy closed over herself as she asked her, just like a little girl that knows that's going to be made fun of. She couldn't deny that she found her request really cute and the idea of having the other woman doing her hair made her feel a little soft. 

"Ok" she replied making Judy look at her again, with a little smile on her face. 

"Really?" she asked again. 

"Yeah, just don't leave me bald." she joked before turning around, giving the other woman full access to her hair. 

The brunette grabbed one of the pillows behind her and placed it in front of her, kneeling over it to be a bit higher than Jen. She moved her hands towards her head and undid the ponytail, letting wet blond hair fall free. 

Jen let her head fall back, relaxing under Judy's touch. Her hands softly gathering all her hair at her back to start combing it. Her motions were soft and calming and she didn't felt overwhelmed by the closeness of her motions. It was different with Judy, she would have never allowed anyone to be this close and intimate, she had never felt comfortable with that but with her, it felt special. Of course, sometimes it was too much for her and she needed space, but she had learned to love just how intimate their close had developed to be. 

“Thank you” Judy broke the comfortable silence in which they had fallen. 

“For what?” Jen asked with her head tilted back and her eyes close from a mixture of relaxation and sleep. 

“For coming here” she felt her eyes burning from the tears that were starting to form in them. “Keeping me company”

“Of course,” she replied “You’re not alone anymore” she said as a matter of fact, as something so obvious it wasn’t even questionable. 

Judy couldn’t keep her emotions anymore and she started to cry at the words. Everything was revolving inside her. Jen’s words felt like a kind hand healing wounds, causing pain by touching a sensible spot but making it better. She felt the love of those words but at the same time, she was remembered of all the times that she hadn’t had that, all the times that she was alone. 

Jen turned around at the sound of the other woman’s crying, worried about having said the wrong words. 

“Hey, sweetie. Don’t cry, it’s ok now.” she opened her arms and Judy immediately let herself fall inside the safe space between them, resting her head in Jen’s chest, just below her chin. 

Jen rubbed her back in small circles trying to calm her down while keeping her close to her. 

As Judy felt calmer and her crying seem to stop, she looked up at Jen. She felt the need to explain to her, to justify her feelings like she always had had to. “That’s why I’m afraid of storms” she stated as Jen look down at her face, her eyes locking her down at that moment, at that safe space. “When I was a kid, I was alone a lot.” she spared the details about her mother being an absolute disaster since Jen already knew that story well from the various nights where she had shared details of her life with her. 

“I think I was 5 or 6 when it happened. I was alone in our house, my mom hadn’t been around for a few days by that time.” she paused as she gathered herself to keep going with the story. She felt Jen place a soft kiss on the top of her head as her hands keep the soothing movements on her back. “I was on the bed trying to sleep but it had started to rain really heavily. There was a lot of lightning and thunders and I was so scared.” Fresh tears started to flow again at the memory became more vivid in her mind. “I don’t know how it happened, I think a pipe must have broken from the amount of water or something, but the house began to flood. And I had to get out but I didn’t have anywhere to go because my mom wouldn’t let my talk with the neighbors. She didn’t want them to know that she used to leave me alone for that long.”

“I’m so sorry baby” Jen whispered into Judy’s hairline, holding her as close as she could as if by pressing her onto her body she could somehow trespass all that pain from her body to hers. 

“Thanks” Judy said as she sniffled the final tears “I’m sorry, I know it’s silly but- “

Jen cut her off, suddenly separating her from her body. She stretched her arms keeping her a few inches away, her hands holding Judy’s frame from her shoulders. “Jude, don’t ever say that again.” 

The brunette immediately lowered her gaze, fixing her eyes on her hands instead of looking at the other woman. But Jen’s hand quickly found its way to her cheek, gently moving her face to make her look at her again. She contemplated her face, those beautiful brown eyes looking back at her so sincerely made her want to risk it all, to lean in and kiss her until she made every single one of Judy’s insecurities vanish. But instead, she leaned in and kiss her forehead, allowing herself to linger a few more seconds to breathe in Judy’s perfume. 

“There’s nothing silly about being afraid, we all have fears. And if there was anyone that made you feel like that they’re fucking assholes. Like, fuck them, jerks.” 

Judy chuckled a little at Jen’s cursing so she kept going “Do you want me to hit them? Key their car maybe? Spray their house?” she earned a heartfelt laugh from the brunette now. 

“No, I don’t want you ending up in jail” she answered to the joke between the chuckles. 

“I’m getting pretty good at it, I can get away with it” 

Judy didn’t replay, she just closed the space between them, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde’s waist. “I love you” she whispered as she nuzzled her head in Jen’s neck. 

“I love you too”. 

Jen held her until she felt her breathing relax and the tightness of her embrace begin to relax. She couldn’t get a look at Judy’s face but she was sure that the other woman was asleep. She slowly moved her body from her arms down to the bed and undid the covers, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

She went to turn off the lights and made her way back to the bed. She got under the covers and hugged Judy from behind, feeling how the other woman pressed herself into the embrace in her sleep. 

“Don’t be afraid, I’ll always protect you” she whispered the heartfelt words to Judy’s ear before allowing herself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of silly but I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to leave any review or tips regarding the writing i'd love to read them. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
